What if
by nala the cat
Summary: A story to what if laney left instead of the twins
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for corney fic. so this is a au where instead of the twins leaving the band in all you need is cake its laney so yea it starts when laney is annoyed by corey and the twins**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own grojband(wish I did) so yea no lawyers please.**

**talking**

regular

_thoughts_

**Laney pov**

_'stupid corey stupid twins' _

Laney kicked a can across the street sighing deeply.

**"why does he have to be so oblivious!"**

_'I guess no more practices for me'_

looking at the time I sighed and left for the wedding I'm not gonna miss 'this.

10 minutes later

I looked around and saw no grojband at all.

**"huh guess they bailed when I left"**

I looked on my phone and saw i had a text from core looking at it i saw: _**hey can you come to our gig at barney's club you don't have to play I just want you to be there please**_

I sighed and texted back: **_Fine ill be there_**

I put my phone away and walked to my house. guess i got to be at barney's club at 6:00 yay me.'

**Corey pov**

**"you guys sure these lyrics don't suck?"**

**"positive besides what could go wrong!?"**

I sighed.

**"she could leave forever"**

The twins frowned

**"corey it will be fine just sing your song this should work besides shes YOUR crush"**

**"heh your right lets do this"**

Picking up my guitar I walked on stage.

**"Alright this goes to someone special"**

I looked towards lanes and saw her eyes widen.

**Falling Inside The Black - skillet**

**"Tonight I'm so alone**

**This sorrow takes a hold**

**Don't leave me, it's so cold**

**Never wanna be so cold**

**Your touch used to be so kind**

**Your touch used to give me life**

**I've waited all this time**

**I've wasted so much time**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Cause I barely see at all**

**Don't leave me alone**

**I'm**

**Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be, (can you hear me?)**

**Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks**

**Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside, falling inside**

**The black**

**You were my source of strength**

**I've traded everything**

**That I love for this one thing**

**Stranded in the offering**

**Don't leave me here like this**

**Can't hear me scream from the abyss**

**And now I wish for you, my desire**

**Don't leave me alone**

**Cause I barely see at all**

**Don't leave me alone**

**I'm**

**Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks**

**Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be, (can you hear me?)**

**Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks**

**Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside, falling inside**

**The black**

**Black**

**Black**

**Black**

**Falling in the black**

**Slipping through the cracks**

**Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?**

**Dreaming of the way it used to be, c(an you hear me?)**

**Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks**

**Falling through the depths, can I ever go back?**

**Falling inside the black**

**Falling inside, falling inside"**

**Nobody's pov**

Corey breathed heavily on the verge on tears.

**"Thank you peace Ville."**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got 2 reviews... one said continue and another one is in Spanish so yea. There was supposed to be a choice at the end but my laptop bugged out so yea I'm going to fix that chapter up later so it will be a 3 part story.**

**Nobody's pov**

Corey breathed heavily on the verge of tears he spoke very blandly

**"Thank you peace ville"**

and with that he headed back stage to regain his dignity.

**Laney's pov**

I watched as Corey walked away from the stage it wasn't like him to do this the only time he did this is when he was depressed...

_'oh god we both have been oblivious'_

I smacked my forehead in frustration.

_'ITS BEEN THERE ALL ALONG AND WE WERE BOTH STUPID AND OBLIVOUS!'_

I sighed.

_'maybe I should go talk to him still cant believe I was fuckin oblivious too'_

**Ok I fixed my laptop** **so yea. so what should i put the next chapter?**

**A). Tell Corey and kiss**

**B). Awkward corney kiss**

**c). they make up and make love.**

**lol im wicked**


End file.
